


panic! at the gay

by rydellon



Series: fictober 2018 [23]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fictober 2018, Friends to Lovers, M/M, bad, day twenty three: friends to lovers, i'm tired and didn't know what to write, not really - Freeform, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: yugyeom is a panicked gay and bambam is the cute transfer student he gets to know.





	panic! at the gay

if there was one thing yugyeom's friends could unanimously agree on it was that he is a disaster gay. 

 

he tripped over his feet around cute boys, flushed if a cute barista at starbucks asked for his name before giving someone else’s, couldn’t walk past the beach without melting into a puddle of gay mess. 

 

so when their school got a really  _ really  _ cute thai transfer student, they knew yugyeom would really  _ really  _ not survive the rest of this school year. 

 

especially when jackson brought him to the table. 

 

“hey guys, this is bambam, he transferred here.”

 

yugyeom’s group had the reputation of picking up transfer students, starting with yugyeom, jaebum, youngjae, and jinyoung helping jackson when he moved to the country. then came mark, and now bambam. 

 

but none of them had affected yugyeom like this. 

 

sure, he knew his hyungs were attractive, but this boy was probably the prettiest person he had ever seen. 

 

legs for days wrapped in black skinny jeans, topped off with a too-big pink sweater and cute white hair that totally worked for him and didn’t make him look stupid or like an old man. (yugyeom had heard enough about hair looking stupid the time he dyed his entire head a bright yellow. his friends would never let him live that one down.)

 

he also had a cute smile, a bit of which was showing as he was escorted to the table, being shown to a seat before jackson plopped down in his own.  

 

jinyoung pinched him, and his head snapped to his hyung. 

 

“greet him,” jinyoung hissed, “jackson said he’s your age.”

 

yugyeom looked at bambam, registering the other’s features. 

 

“hi,” yugyeom said, taking extra care not to stutter because  _ he might not be that good at korean yet remember what mark hyung was like you don’t want to mess him up by not being understandable fuck he’s looking at you don’t mess this up he’s really cute.  _

 

“jackson hyung said you’re my age, when were you born?” yugyeom asked, and bambam frowned at him.

 

“ja-jackson?” he repeated, a thick accent showing when he spoke.

 

“he doesn’t really speak korean,” jackson said.

 

bambam spoke a few words in english, and jackson responded in the language, bambam looking at yugyeom, seemingly understanding what he said, before pulling out a paper and writing a date down.

 

05/02/1997

 

“ah! he’s older than me,” yugyeom whined, slumping down onto the table.

 

he looked up, and bambam was frowning at him.

 

yugyeom felt a flush crawl up his cheeks at the cute confused look bambam was sporting.

 

he pointed at bambam, “hyung.”

 

bambam’s face cleared up, and he seemed to realize why yugyeom had been whining, giggling a bit.

 

yugyeom stared at him like he came from the heavens. that probably wasn’t supposed to be cute, but yugyeom found it absolutely adorable.

 

bambam turned to jackson and said something else in english, jackson nodding.

 

“cool,” bambam muttered in korean, and yugyeom, at that second, knew he was absolutely whipped.

 

* * *

 

over the next few months bambam got steadily better at korean, being surrounded by it all the time, and his communication with yugyeom went up, the two communicating through pieced together sentences and select words.

 

yugyeom was less blushy around bambam, but still couldn’t help his ears getting red when the other asked him a word or used a dictionary on his phone to translate it.

 

to be honest, yugyeom though bambam was the actual best. even though the older was struggling to communicate with him, yugyeom was sure he would get better in the coming months, and besides, what was there not to like about him?

 

yugyeom had learned about the older’s extensive wardrobe, passion for clothes, and the fact that yugyeom’s body proportions seemed to be the best challenge he had ever encountered, because the older adored going shopping with him and took every store they saw as a personal challenge to find something that fit yugyeom inside of it, even if the currency change confused him and he almost spent an exorbitant amount of money on a jacket.

 

he also loved his cats, and whenever yugyeom would go over he’d have all three of them climbing all over him.

 

all in all, bambam was hard working as hell, a quick learner, and totally someone that yugyeom adored (in more ways than one).

 

now if only he could get the other to open up to him.

 

he watched bambam talk to the other five, watched him become more fluent in korean by the day, being taught more words and grammar by his after school courses and his friends. and yugyeom watched all of that knowledge fly out the window when bambam was talking to him.

 

it was if bambam was a bit more nervous around him then the others. he could talk to friends, store clerks, bus drivers, complete strangers, at any chance he could, but with yugyeom he always stumbled over his words.

 

it reminded yugyeom of him with cute boys.

 

“he likes you,” jinyoung had said, and yugyeom had scoffed, going back to watching bambam talk about dogs with youngjae across the hallway, the other learning more dog breeds by the second.

 

“bambam hyung! can you tell me what dog breeds you’re talking about,” yugyeom yelled at them, and both of them turned to look at him.

 

“uh…t-toy pood…le?” bambam questioned. “uh, yeah. toy poodle.”

 

“bambam ah! don’t forget the—” and youngjae went off, listing way more than the one brand bambam had said to yugyeom.

 

yeah. liked him.

 

* * *

 

the day yugyeom confessed wasn’t in any way special.

 

almost a year since bambam had transferred, the two had spent almost the entire summer together, yugyeom learning to love bambam more, and bambam learning a shit ton more of korean from yugyeom constantly talking to him.

 

the two were untouchable, and yugyeom had just been standing at the gate waiting for bambam to come so they could walk home together, like usual, when he had just blurted it out.

 

“i like you.”

 

“i…like you?” bambam had repeated, the rate at which yugyeom had said the words quite fast, and very confusing.

 

“i like you too, yugyeom,” bambam said, smiling at him.

 

“no, hyung, like…i really like you. like as a boyfriend kind of like.” yugyeom said, figuring there was no way to dig himself out of this hole that he had already entered in.

 

“i like you too, yugyeom!” bambam said again, enthusiastically.

 

“hyung… you know what you’re saying right?” yugyeom asked, and bambam laughed at him.

 

“yeah, come on.”

 

the older grabbed his hand, pulling him their usual path home, yugyeom lagging behind, still trying to process what was going on.

 

“and,” bambam added, “it’s not like i’m blind. i just didn’t know how to tell you i can see that you get all red around me.”

 

yugyeom laughed at the way bambam skirted around words he didn’t know and felt himself flushing in the cheeks again because of how adorable bambam’s korean still was.

 

“hey, it’s not my fault i’m a panicked gay.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why this was the prompt for today when today of all days especially i can't imagine what romance is like.
> 
> wow haha aro problems eat my ass @myself being aro


End file.
